everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose0250
Rose0250, otherwise known as Rose, is a 2016-introduced user to the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. You can usually find her watching Netflix, writing for a project, not doing homework, or working on her OCs. With wishes to become a better writer, Rose is currently working on her first full-length fiction work Finding Royal. Character Personality Rose is currently writing this section out and trying to get over the weirdness of writing her own personality. She will update this page later. Hobbies, Interests, and Abilities When she isn't on the Wiki, you can typically find Rose either napping or watching Board AF from Smosh Games on the weekends. A party game junkie, Rose loves to play fun board games and/or fun party games with her friends IRL and online. She has been told she's a great Tenor in Ultimate Werewolf but yet has not won a single game of Cards Against Humanity, a feat that she longs to have. Rose is also, unfortunately, very into social media and photography. Having been nicknamed "the timed-selfie master" of her friends, Rose strives to have a good feed while switching colors every couple of posts and attempting to make her life seem as appealing as possible. Rose is a musical theater junkie. Trying her best to listen to as many contemporary and classic musicals as possible, Rose recently made her high school debut as a Hotbox Dancer in Guys and Dolls, ''which is her favorite musical of all time. While she is into musicals and music in general, Rose is more interested in the lyrics behind music and literature in general. As it is her favorite art form, Rose typically likes to write original poetry and short stories. However, she will write fanfiction for her own characters from time to time. Appearance Rose's profile picture is a random fan art of The Flash and Supergirl that she found on google. She is in need of a new profile picture, she will gladly take suggestions if anyone has any ideas. Fairytale ''See: Life How does Rose come into it? Rose, being born, is a typical human being trying to live her life as she struggles with the typical teenage struggle. Romance, research papers, and mental health are some of the things Rose has struggled with, but she knows with friends and writing she can do anything she sets her mind to. Quotes Trivia * Rose says...a lot of dumb stuff sometimes ** One of these sayings was asking if humans were part raisin in 8th grade * Rose is a Aries-Taurus Cusp Sun, Sagittarius moon, and Taurus rising ** However, most of her friends actually consider her personality to be a Cancer * Rose's favorite color is pink if you can't tell * Rose is currently pescatarian * Rose wants to start taking writing commissions, but doesn't want to have extra work put on top of her along with Finding Royal, so she will probably open up commissions sometime in the future. Art and stuff <3 50466147722__43AAE38C-9A0F-43DF-80B5-EB653160F6B6.JPG|A little Maizono I drew :) 50466153779__5EB4575B-D87F-45A7-851C-338E655CD77C.JPG|Look, I like to draw different things okay. Photo on 12-30-16 at 2.jpg|Frisk! <3 MarissaStahlbaumy.jpg|The first drawing I did of Marissa <3 Category:Driver Category:Rose0250